1. Field of the Invention
A ball structure primarily designed to be rolled across or over a supporting surface and being particularly structured to be rolled along a preselected path of travel which may vary greatly dependent upon which portions of the external spherical surface of the ball structure independently and/or concurrently engages the supporting surface over which the ball travels. The ball structure may be used by itself or in combination with a variety of games as an entertainment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys, games, and like entertainment devices have been in existence in one form or another for literally hundreds of years. Certain conventional components have found continued and wide acceptance throughout these years as evidences by their continued use in a variety of game assemblies. The common spherical ball is one of these conventional and commonly used game components which finds a wide range of categories in which it serves as a primary entertainment device.
While the ball has been used in numerous game assemblies, it is also a device which provides entertainment and gives pleasure in and of itself without accompanying game parapharnalia. Certain existing United States patents are generally representative of a variety of structures and functions in which a spherically shaped ball serves as the primary component or structure. Such patents include Turnbull, U.S. Pat. No. 1,847.414 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,492; Huff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,276; Lhotka, U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,321; and Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,823. All of these devices incorporate a spherically shaped ball element or structure as a primary or auxiliary component in what may be referred to as a toy or entertainment device.
Even in light of the wide variety of structures known and available in the prior art, as evidenced by the above-referenced patents, there appears to be a never-ending need for new entertainment devices, game assemblies or primary components, such as a ball, to amuse both young and old alike.
Accordingly, a novel roller-ball assembly or structure capable of traveling along a preselected path of travel, which may vary drastically, due to the structure of the roller-ball assembly and the manner it was applied to travel over a supporting surface, would appear to receive acceptance by players of all ages.